Emails to Angela
by FelicityT
Summary: Title. After BD explaining her new life whilst giving nothing away? I am aiming to get this started again by September 2012
1. How to respond

Summary; Bella keeps in contact with Angela through email. What Drama will unfold?

BPOV

At the end of my school life I got an email address from Angela. She was the only person I was bothered to keep in contact with after I became a vampire. I of course had my email registered as in readiness for my marriage. Hers was .com.

After we had got rid of the Volturi and we had toured the globe as a big family stopping at some of the Cullens other houses and whilst we were there Nessie, Edward & I went on a tour of the area whilst everyone else added an extra room to the houses. It was whilst we were in Wiltshire seeing the Wootton Bassett High street we had seen in the BBC News often in June I remembered that I had an email. It was actually by the newish war memorial just outside the post office and book store and I had just questioned him about World War 1&2 thinking about all the people devastated by the loss of the life. Alice had predicted this so when I got back I immediately checked my email and found I had 18 messages with 17 of them from Angela each getting a little more disheartened yet still told me what I was missing at first they were once a fortnight then that became once a month when I did not respond. It seemed that Jess & Mike had finally got together and were at Washington College taking classes in magazine editing. Eric was at Seattle and apparently being a complete flirt whilst still being able to pass his exams. Apparently the subject was sociology and how computers were helping people communicate. I planned to reply that this was an example. She also always included a snippet about her and Ben. It turns out they had both managed to get in to Dartmouth as well and she was surprised that she hadn't seen me at all. I felt slightly guilty reading this. Her relationship with Ben was still going strong and they were now engaged although not planning on getting married for a while. She also asked about me and the Cullens and what was going on in that front.

I started replying to her as soon as I finished reading but debated what to tell her as there was no real manual on how to stay in contact with human friends. Sensing my unease (and it was him not Jasper as Jasper was hunting) Edward told me to put the truth as much as possible. It was Nessie who gave me the best idea though. I could pretend I got bitten by something in the Amazon and be like the Cullens I could even send her a picture of me to back up my story. I wouldn't mention the super bits of it though just the appearance. Now that I knew exactly what I would be saying I started typing.

_Hey Angela_

_Sorry for not replying earlier_. I thought an apology to begin with would be a good idea_. For a summary of what has going on in my life; I married Edward, we went on a honeymoon on a beautiful island owned by Edward's mum Esme. We stayed there for 2 weeks before coming home. Then guess what! I was pregnant! Edward had a hard time accepting it at first because he didn't think he could have kids but after a while he also let himself fall in love with her. This did mean we had to put back our education until she was born hence the fact that you have not seen me at Dartmouth but neither of us minded and the Cullens were extremely supportive. Everyone else also put back their education for our sakes so they could help with her __including Rose because as she couldn't be pregnant she didn't want to miss being an aunt. I know we could have attended school in between but none of us felt up to it so we saw the world. The Amazon is amazing. I'll add more about that in my next email. My baby's name is Renesmee a combination of Esme & Renee. She is a perfect split of Edward and I. That brings me on to my next important news. In the Amazon I picked up a disease from one of the local insects. It turns out this was the same insect that had affected the rest of the Cullens resulting in their pale skin and golden eyes. Do not misunderstand this they took every precaution to make sure I didn't get the disease but 1 got through. I worried about the affect this would have on Nessie but it seems that she got the pale skin but kept my eyes so they were not lost. The final event that happened was that we got an unexpected visit from some of Emmet's family who had finally decided to track him down after putting him up for adoption over 14 years ago. Let's just say we were lucky that that it was resolved peacefully because we had the upper hand._

_Do you remember Jake? He was helping around whilst I was ill and stayed around after. It turns out that there is more love at first sight than I thought as even though Ness is only 3 months Jake fell in love with her the moment he first saw her. At the moment he sees her as a delicate younger sister and he is always helping around. Edward almost attacked him when he found out but was too busy attending to me. I'm so glad that Jacob was honest about how he felt about Nessie as otherwise we may have had another full blown war on our hands. On the plus side we don't have to worry about who our child will end up with as we know for certain that it will be Jacob also not that he besotted by Nessie has got rid of his fixation with me._

_We are now living in the Dartmouth area ready to start our life at Dartmouth in the fall so I may see you. Let me know in your next email which block you are in. I still see Charlie and the guys in La Push regularly although most of the visits are rushed. I am happy to hear about you & Ben as I know you deserve each other. Email back soon and I promise I'll reply ASAP this time._

_Bella_

Now all I had to do was hope she responds.

* * *

Due to actually having some support for this story I will add to it. If you want to read more please add this to your alerts. I may redo this chapter again but I will focus on having a new chapter out ASAP. FelicityT

PS I know all authors say this but if you make the effort to read this story let me know what you think even if it is just 'good' 'bad' 'excellent' 'terrible'. Any feedaback is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**And as I got 1 review out of the 60 hits I've decided to add another chapter. I'm going to actually try and keep this up but the amount of reviews I get will really determine if I post the next chapter in 4 days or 8. **

Angela POV

I had been emailing Bella for months now and she still hadn't responded, it was now May. I had feared that this would be the case as before the she came the Cullens didn't talk to anyone else and only spoke to us because we were Bella's friends even though I thought Alice liked Ben & I in our own right but as New Moon (The name I gave to Bella's birthday and the Cullen's leaving) showed if they leave Bella they leave everyone else. I hope Bella was still with them as although I thought it was impossible for them to separate before New Moon they only got closer afterwards and when the married Edward said it with such conviction that unless he was a Hollywood actor it was sincere.

After the wedding we enjoyed ourselves until school started on the 24th. We had worried at first how we could afford the accommodation and decided we should both be in the dorms as an apartment was too expensive as although we did not have to pay tuition fees as they were covered by a grant we still had to pay for food & other essentials. However before Alice cut us off she went with us to the University introduction as Bella & Edward were meant to be coming here with us after their honey-moon despite the fact that Bella applied to Alaska. She also dragged us to go apartment looking with her and surprisingly the only apartments she wanted to look at where in 1 block. Apparently they were all owned by the Pacific Northwest trust. The same trust that awarded us our scholarships. Alice then asked a bizarre question. Which one would I like? As she was only joking I pretended to take her seriously and actually looked at all the apartments and saw the perfect one for Ben & me it was too bad I couldn't afford it but it was nice dreaming. It was whilst we were on the way back in Alice's car she got a blank look on her face for a solid 20 seconds. I was so glad there was no one near us as I was certain we would have crashed at the speeds we were going. Until then she was nice and bubbly talking about everything and anything. After however she seemed to be in a trance and went even faster. It was now a miracle we didn't crash or get caught by a speed camera. She practically threw us out of her car whilst apologising profusely and muttering something like how could I let this happen. She then sped off in the direction of her house.

Over the next few weeks Charlie seemed to be on the edge. When I asked him what was wrong he said that the Cullens were preventing him from speaking to Bella claiming she was too ill and he was torn between anger at the fact he wasn't allowed to speak to her and worry as his daughter was ill. It reminded me of a conversation between Alice & Bella when we were still in school. Bella was whispering furiously that pretending she was dead would kill Charlie and couldn't there be another alternative. When they realised I could hear them they broke off abruptly. Why would Alice want to pretend Bella was dead especially to Bella's face? I was now waiting for the inevitable news that Bella was dead like the plan. I was therefore shocked when the day before we left for Dartmouth we heard from Charlie that Bella had recovered. Surely if they wanted Charlie to think Bella was dead they wouldn't have said she had recovered? I was still emailing Bella once a fortnight and congratulated her on recovering. Although she did not respond to my emails I assumed she was just busy.

There was shock waiting for us when we got to Dartmouth. We were checking to find out our dorms when we saw that we were requested to instead go outside the main entrance and get in to the blue limo. We thought it was a hoax but nevertheless we went and after asking for our names he told us to get in and it was courtesy of Alice Cullen. He however refused to tell us where we going and but after 5 minutes he pulled up at the apartments Alice showed us. The driver seemed to be following written instructions and what he said next shouldn't have surprised us but it did. He told us to go to the apartment we loved and wait there for further instructions. Blindly we followed the instructions and made our way up there. The door was unlocked so we went in and found a fully fitted apartment in front of us. I was just about to say to Ben that we must have made a mistake when we saw a note.

It was a legal document saying "That as of yesterday Angela Webber & Ben Cheney now own this apartment and they, as the owners, can either sell it or reside in it until notice is given otherwise by the Pacific Northwest Trust who have every right to revoke the sale of the apartment." For the next 5 minutes Ben & I were in shock. These apartments were extremely expensive who would want to give us one for nothing in return? I remembered that Alice was with us when we were viewing the apartments could she be behind this? I knew her family was rich but rich enough to fund 2 Dartmouth scholarships and an apartment? Alice must be working for the Trust as an intern that was the only logical solution. But still an apartment for us and us only this was a dream come true. After we had semi-recovered from the shock we decided that we should unpack and that was the start of our Dartmouth experience.

It had been 9 months since I had last seen Bella and had not heard a word from her. This disappointed me as I genuinely thought Bella would keep in contact but she didn't. I still sent her regular updates as even if these went unread I wanted her to have the option of knowing. It was May and I had almost given up when I saw I had a new email from someone. Bored I opened it up expecting to see another email from Eric about his life but it was from Bella *Chapter 1* I was startled by what I read and showed Ben as well but I suppose it did give her a reason to be busy looking after a baby I wondered if Charlie knew about this and decided that as he was still in contact with Bella he must know. Bella, a mum I had never really put those 2 concepts together. I even vaguely remember a conversation with Bella were she mentioned in passing that Edward could not have children. They must have been mistaken then. It made me think of Ben & me again, we had discussed kids once and decided that we should wait until after Dartmouth and we had our careers set up. I thought about Edward & Bella's education surely that was going to suffer if they were parents but I did not doubt that the Cullens would help out. But with renewed excitement I emailed her back. Asking about the disease, her daughter & her education.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I am planning on updating this sometime as I have a lot of ideas for this story but feel free to PM me ideas also do that if you think this can be improved as I'm between 3 tests at the moment and I haven't got the energy to improve it.

Felicity


End file.
